Your Love Is My Drug
by LittleWonders321
Summary: Daltonverse. Jogan. Contains spoilers for a future character.     Something happens that makes Logan want to reaffirm the fact that Julian is indeed his.


**Your Love Is My Drug**

**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to FOX and RIB and Dalton as depicted in here and Julian and Logan, as well as all other of the Dalton boys mentioned belong to the lovely CP Coulter.

The song in the beginning and end is "Your Love Is My Drug" by Ke$ha

**Warnings:** May contain spoilers for Dalton if you haven't read everything. Contains M/M Sex, combined with very slight breathplay and hints at bondage (if you blink you'll miss it). If it squicks, stay away :D

If not then:

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>"<em>...I'm addicted it's a crisis<br>My friends think I've gone crazy  
>My judgments gettin' kinda hazy<br>My steeze is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head  
>What you got boy, is hard to find<br>I think about it all the time  
>I'm all strung out my heart is fried<br>I just can't get you off my mind!  
>Because your love your love your love is my drug…"<em>

* * *

><p>Logan Wright was sitting in the Stuart common room, supposedly studying while he kept a cup of coffee firmly in his grip. In fact he was holding the cup so hard that it shook, making the liquid inside of it almost spill over.<p>

"…LOGAN?" the irritated voice of one of his best friend reached his ears, the tone suggesting that Derek had been talking to him for a while at least.

"Umm?" the prefect looked up at his angered friend.

"What the hell is going on with you? You've been tense all day and I bet if I asked you, you couldn't tell me one word of what is written on that page you've been staring at for an hour now." Derek regarded the tense posture of the blond carefully "This isn't about Julian is it? You know how he is, maybe he's still asleep, or he forgot, or some important producer called…" Derek drifted off with an all-encompassing hand movement "You know how he is."

Logan did of course know that Derek was right, but his boyfriend had been behaving weird recently spending a lot of time skyping with some dude, and Logan didn't like it. Not one bit. And now Julian had once again forgotten about their study date. This was their last year at Dalton damnit, Logan though that he would be taking that a bit more seriously.

Just when Logan decided to go back to studying, there was a commotion near the entrance, and two laughing voices started to approach the common room. Logan tensed and Derek dropped his head on the table with a groan when they both recognized one of the voices.

"…Oh my god Smythe I hadn't thought that you would actually come here…" the very topic of their previous conversation laughed breathlessly as he entered the common room, one step ahead of another brunet male, both completely drenched, most likely because of the strong rain outside and seemingly unaware of their audience.

"Well you wouldn't shut up about it Larson, I had to see whether this Dalton was all it's cracked up to be." the stranger replied.

Julian threw his head back and laughed, water droplets flying into all directions.

Logan swallowed hard, his eyes following the trail of one of the drops down the line of Julian's jaw over his partially exposed throat, down into the opening of his shirt. Julian's shirt was unbuttoned and he wasn't wearing a tie, Logan noticed, eyes tightening.

"Logan, let it go." Derek said warningly, one hand reaching out halfway across the table to keep Logan put, but the prefect ignored him, getting up and stalking into the direction of his boyfriend and the other male, while Derek was left at the table, hitting his head against it repeatedly.

Just as the other guy asked Julian where they could get dry, Logan called out:

"Julian!"

The two brunet's turned around and Julian's smile broadened.

"Sebastian this is my boyf…mmpphh."

Julian was cut off rather abruptly when Logan's lips met his in a hard and demanding kiss. For a second Julian's eyes widened in shock, before they slid shut and he melted into the kiss, allowing Logan to pull their bodies flush against each other as he deepened the kiss.

Julian's hands came up around Logan's neck while Logan's hands travelled down Julian's spine to cup his ass and bring their groins together rather forcefully, making Julian break the kiss with a gasp.

"You. Me. Your Room. Now." Logan commanded, not giving Julian any chance to protest as he half dragged the stunned actor away, leaving behind a rather flabbergasted Sebastian.

After staring after the two boy for a moment, his eyes met Derek's, who looked as if he didn't know whether he should laugh, cry, or hit his head against the wall.

"That would be the infamous Logan then I guess." Sebastian presumed, approaching Derek "Which makes you Derek."

Sebastian offered Derek his hand. The other seemed to consider for a moment before he shook it with a pleasant smile.

"Derek Seigerson."

"Sebastian Smythe."

"Well Sebastian, since we're not gonna see the two lovebirds again anytime soon I guess we should get you dried off…You don't know anything about European history by any chance…?

xxXxxXxxXxx

While Derek and Sebastian started to get acquainted with each other, Logan seemed to be dead set on getting very much acquainted with every bit of exposed skin on Julian.

After he had pushed the actor through the door of his room, he had slammed it shut, before pushing Julian up against it, tearing off his shirt.

"L-Logan…" He could hear Julian groan, sounding slightly dismayed when he heard the sound of the buttons hitting the floor, but he captured Julian's mouth with his own, leaving no room for an argument.

After he had gotten rid of Julian's blazer and shirt, the prefect pinned his hands over his head with one of his, the other running over Julian's cool, smooth chest, caressing, exploring.

"Do you have any idea…what you were doing…to me…looking all soaking wet…and fuckable…like this…with that…other…guy?" Logan pressed out, between kisses, slowly moving along the line of Julian's jaw to the tender spot right beneath his ear, then continuing downwards, kissing and sucking along Julian's throat.

"L-Logan…!" the brunet moaned, the moan turning into a shriek when Logan bit down, hard. "Logan what…?"

Julian was writhing under Logan, fully pinned against the door by the taller boy while Logan explored him body. The pain of the bite shot right to his groin, his arousal now visibly tenting his pants, especially when Logan licked the sore spot almost apologetically, before he continued to kiss down Julian's throat.

Logan let go of Julian's wrist, allowing the brunet to get rid of his blazer and shirt while he slowly backed Julian up towards the bed, until they bumped against it. Logan, now also shirtless, pushed further, causing Julian to fall backwards onto the bed, dragging Logan down on top of him.

The breath was knocked out of Julian as the heavier boy landed on top of him. Logan immediately moved off to get himself better access to remove both his and Julian's pants and boxershorts with one quick pull. He thanked the Dalton gods for wide uniform pants.

Julian wanted to sit up to pull Logan in for a kiss, only to be pushed back down as Logan's lips met his once more, his tongue licking into his mouth with demanding strokes, while Logan's hands found his nipples, which hardened almost immediately under Logan's hands, making Julian's hips buck.

Logan put his hands firmly on Julian's shoulders, pressing him into the mattress, keeping him down while he moved his way down Julian's throat, over his chest, further downwards, his hands slowly following, but still keeping the smaller boy effectively pinned under him.

Logan kissed the inside of each of Julian's thighs, before his mouth moved towards Julian's cock, thick and red, fully hard, the head glistering with drops of precum.

"LOGAN!" Julian half screamed as the blond's head bopped down, just to suck the precum off Julian, before dipping his tongue into the slit.

Logan grinned mischievously, his hands, now on Julian's his, keeping the frustrated brunet immobile. After a moment of teasing he decided to spare his lover further torture, he bend down, taking Julian's engorged member in as far as he could.

Julian thrashed under him, leaving out a whimpering sound (which he would later deny even being capable of) and Logan hummed appreciatively around Julian's cock, the vibrations making Julian throw his head back, and his hands come up to tangle in Logan's hair.

While Logan continued his administrations, the tight hold could have been almost painful, but the prefect didn't feel anything, the sounds and smell and taste of his lover writhing underneath him, of Julian, his Julian falling apart under his hands, distracting him from everything.

After a while Julian tugged at Logan's hair, once, then harder a second time when Logan didn't stop. Logan raised his eyes and Julian groaned, almost coming right there, with the sight of Logan's eyes, burning dark with desire, staring at him as his cock came out of Logan's soft, pink mouth with a low 'plop', as the blond regarded him questioningly.

They both panted quietly for a bit, just staring into each other's eyes, before Julian swallowed hard.

"Stop…I want...I want to come with you inside of me…"

At that moment neither of them cared how terribly porny that sounded. Logan growled lowly, slowly making his way back up, before he kissed Julian hard, leaving them both breathless. Before he had been with Logan Julian had never even considered it possible, but tasting himself on Logan's tongue, his own taste mingling with the taste of coffee and some bittersweet taste that was so uniquely Logan, was an unbelievable turn on.

Logan pulled away, reaching for the lube and a condom from the bedside drawer, before taking a big pillow and shoving it under Julian's hips, elevating them, as he pushed the smaller boy's legs wide apart and settled between them.

Julian felt his heartbeat quicken, feeling so exposed and vulnerable in front of Logan in the open defenseless position he was in. But when Logan's warm hands gently ran over the insides of his thighs, before moving to uncap the lube and spread a generous amount of it on his fingers, making sure to warm it between his hands, Julian knew that he would never be scared with Logan, because even if he was pissed Logan wouldn't ever intentionally hurt him.

Julian tensed as he felt the long familiar sensation of one of Logan's fingers circling his tight entrance, just teasing, pushing continuously harder, but not slipping in. The brunet groaned in frustration and Logan chuckled as he tensed.

"Relax." He said as he leaned over, capturing Julian's moan in a deep kiss as he pushed one finger past the first tight ring of muscles.

He pushed in and out slowly, making sure not to hurt Julian, until Julian got frustrated and pushed down on his finger.

"L-Lo…More…please…" he begged, having arrived at a point where he really didn't care about his composure anymore.

Logan complied, making sure to coat another finger, before pushing into Julian, fucking him with two fingers at a teasingly slow pace, scissoring them to make sure Julian was thoroughly stretched. He loved watching his usually carefully controlled boyfriend fall apart beneath his hands. Logan would swear that the sight of Julian, completely open and writhing under his ministrations was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He couldn't help himself, pushing forward, hitting the small bundle of nerves which he knew would make Julian fall apart even faster.

"LOGAN!" Julian yelled, his hips surging upwards, before Logan used one of his hands to keep him down.

When he wanted to add another finger to make sure Julian was sufficiently stretched the brunet stopped him. Logan looked at him questioningly.

"No." Julian shook his head. "I want to feel it."

Logan observed his face, and the glint in Julian's eyes told him that his boyfriend was very well aware of his jealousy towards the Smythe kid and knew that he had felt the desperate need to mark Julian as his, and that he loved him enough to let him do that. It could be a little disconcerting how well Julian could actually read him.

"Well if that's what you want." Logan said, slipping the condom on himself before sheathing himself inside of Julian's smooth, tight warmth in one long, hard thrust.

"AHHHH!" Julian moaned, his hands clutching the bedsheets as his eyes slid shut while he tried to adjust to the pain of the sudden stretch.

Belying his earlier words Logan did not take Julian hard immediately, upon seeing the pained expression on his lover's face, he stopped, barely restraining himself from thrusting again as his cock throbbed, he had been rock hard for at least half an hour now after all.

Slowly he moved his hands away from Julian's hips, where they would surely leave bruise marks, moving up until they found Julian's hands, pinning them next to Julian's head, leaving the other boy wide open and vulnerable as the blond leaned forward to give him a long, slow kiss, his tongue sweeping over Julian's lower lip as he rolled his hips to rock into even deeper into Julian hitting his prostate.

Julian's gasp for air was cut off as Logan's mouth covered his, taking advantage of his breathless state to drive him senseless. He couldn't breathe, cut off from oxygen as Logan started to pick up a steady, hard pace of plunging into him, while swallowing all of Julian's moans and screams possessively, his mouth never leaving Julian's.

The pain of the stretch quickly made way to a feeling of being filled and complete, then torturous waves of pleasure as Logan found the right angle to attack his prostate again and again. His vision started to swim, the lack of oxygen and the steady rocking against his prostate bringing him close to climax. He was unable to move, his hands pinned effectively, and he couldn't breathe right, but he wasn't afraid, he trusted Logan with his life.

One more hard thrust from Logan and Julian was done for it, screaming his pleasure into Logan's mouth which was still covering his own.

As Julian started convulsing around him, Logan followed his lover over the edge, collapsing on top of the shorter boy, panting heavily as he pulled away from the kiss, kissing along Julian's jaw and throat before he buried his face in the crook of Julian's neck, still breathing heavily as he slowly recovered from his orgasm.

It was when he carefully rolled over, pulling out of Julian and getting rid of the condom that he noticed that Julian had passed out. At first he was worried that he had driven him to far, but the steady rise and fall of his lovers chest told him that he was in fact alright.

Logan got up slowly, staggering to the bathroom, his limbs still filled with a pleasant heaviness from their lovemaking, getting a wet cloth to clean up his lover, before taking Julian into his arms and kissing him softly.

Julian came back into consciousness to the feeling of someone holding him and kissing him softly. He blinked slowly, just to find green eyes looking at him fondly. Logan kissed his lips chastely, a wide smile on his lips.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty."

Julian let his head fall onto Logan's shoulder to hide his blush, his body tensing. He didn't like being vulnerable, it made him feel weak and worthless.

"Heyy shh…" Logan, reading Julian's posture easily, said, bringing one of his hands up to lift Julian's face up to meet his gaze. "Look at me." He asked softly.

Hesitant brown eyes came up to me green ones, and the love he found shining in them took Julian's breath away.

"I love you." Logan said lowly, before kissing Julian's lips chastely.

"I love you too." Julian smiled, relaxing against his boyfriend's chest.

Soon later Julian had fallen asleep in Logan's arms. The blond watched his lover for a while longer, loving that he was the one person Julian trusted enough to let all of his walls fall around. He placed a soft kiss on Julian's forehead before snuggling into the brunet's side and following into a dreamless sleep.

They didn't need to dream anymore, because their reality was better than anything dreams could come up with.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Neither of them got any studying done, and by the time they came back into the land of the living, Derek and Sebastian had bonded over their stories of their conquests, and a mutual love for team sports.

* * *

><p>"…<em>I don't care what people say<br>The rush is worth the price I pay  
>I get so high when you're with me<br>But crash and crave you when you leave…"_

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> I hope you enjoyed :D

I would love to hear what you think if you'd like to drop me a review :D

Have a great day :)


End file.
